Gohan's Readings: Part 1 of 3 Year Preparation
by schubskie
Summary: Gohan is worried about his father's heart virus. Takes place during the Cell Saga; Finished- 9/2/2011. If there is enough interest in this one I'll write the other parts about what Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, etc. were doing during this time too. "I go wherever I'm needed." LOL I guess Piccolo is Mary Poppins now XD
1. Chapter 1

Gohan was tired. It had been yet another day of training in preparation for the androids. He wasn't sick of training. Of course it was tiring, but it guaranteed countless days spent with Piccolo and his dad; so not too much to complain about. But that wasn't what was on his mind.

"You've been quiet, Gohan," Goku commented. He and Piccolo were walking back with Gohan to their house. "Something on your mind?"

Gohan was startled from his thoughts and looked up at his dad. He had expected him and Piccolo to be talking more with each other, not him. He blinked, "I uhh…not really," he tried to come up with an excuse. He found one. "..But I was kind of wondering…Piccolo?"

Piccolo looked down and over to Gohan. "What is it," he asked, as if he hadn't been walking with them the entire time.

"Where do you go when Dad and I go back to our house?" It had been a question that was lingering at the back Gohan's mind for months now, so it was a legitimate question at least.

"Huh," Piccolo said, turning back towards the front as they continued to walk, "I don't have a house like you and Goku if that's what you're asking. I go wherever I'm needed."

Usually, if Gohan were more interested, he'd follow up with another question. But this time he didn't. "Oh," he looked back down at his feet and the ground frowning, as he continued to walk as well.

Goku looked at Gohan frowning slightly then at Piccolo. "Well you're welcome to our home whenever you want, Piccolo. Chi-Chi's a great cook."

"Pfft, I don't need food like the rest of you saiyans and humans."

Goku laughed, "I figured you'd say that."

And so, conversation started up again between the two adults, as Gohan walked silently beside them.

* * *

Gohan yawned, "Okay just one more chapter." He flipped the page in his book. '…attacks are of course much higher in those who repeatedly take themselves to the limit.' It read. He shuddered.

Within an hour, Piccolo had walked with Goku and Gohan home and then flew off his own way. Goku and Chi-Chi were now talking in the kitchen while Gohan had supposedly gone to bed. And now, Gohan lay under the covers of his bed with a flashlight to secretly read a few books.

Seconds later, he was waking up to a knock on his door. His face at first stuck to the page and he blinked, realizing he had accidentally fallen asleep.

"Gohan?" His father's voice floated into the room from the hallway. A heartbeat later, light poured into the room as the door was opened.

Gohan flicked off his flashlight and popped out of the heap of blankets and sheets stacked on his bed. Chi-Chi was paranoid that he'd be cold at night.

Goku blinked when he saw his son still awake. "I thought I heard you still awake in here," he flicked on the light. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Gohan had a little frown on his face and looked down at his fists clenching the sheets. "No…I was reading," he said, pulling out a book to show Goku.

Goku walked over. Even though he was still acting like his usual self, Gohan could tell even he was a little tired and worn out from the day. "You should be getting some sleep, Gohan, aren't you tired? You should tell me and Piccolo if you aren't so we'll know to step it up on your training." He put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's not that; I just…was worried I'd fall behind in school again. Mom was really mad the last time I fell behind," Gohan lied for the second time that day.

Goku's mouth set in a frown. "Are you sure? You're not one to worry too much about school anymore, I know you," he laughed.

Gohan offered a weak smile and nodded. He even gave a small laugh in return, and held up his book. He made sure only part of the title was showing: _Knowing the Science Behind…_"Yeah but I checked it out of the library, Dad. Mom says I'm old enough to do that on my own now."

It was enough to convince Goku. He laughed, "Okay, but just get some sleep alright? Piccolo would kill me if he knew I was letting you read after a hard day of training."

He walked back to the doorway and flicked the light off. He paused at the doorway and looked back over his shoulder as Gohan got settled back into bed. "Goodnight."

With that he closed the door and left the room, turning the light off in the hallway as well.

Gohan sat there for two more seconds, and then looked back at the title of his book: _The Science behind Heart Problems-an extensive guide to heart viruses. _

"Goodnight," he muttered, still staring.

Then he turned over with the book still in his hands, and dropped off to sleep.

* * *

_That night Gohan had a dream. Goku, he, and Piccolo were at the island the young man from the future told them to be to meet the androids. It was two years later. But when the androids came, his father fell to his knees clutching his heart. He ran to him, but he seemed to be getting and further and further away from his dad instead of closer._

_Then, suddenly, one of the androids threatened to stomp on Goku. Gohan yelled for him to stop, only for his yell to be answered by another. Piccolo! He spun around to him lying, dead, on the ground. He turned back to his father just in time to see him finished off by an android swooping down from the sky…_

"Dad!" Gohan sat up erectly. He panted, sweating slightly and looking around wildly from left to right. _Good, it was just a dream_, he thought.

"Gohan! You're going to be late!" Chi-Chi called from downstairs. Gohan hurriedly pulled off his covers and reached his feet towards the floor. The book fell as he pulled on his training gear. "One second!" He paused after putting on his second shoe, catching eye of the fallen book. He picked up his bag which he'd carry his lunch in, and stuffed it inside. Maybe later he'd read that chapter that he had wanted to last night.

Still shaken from his dream, Gohan left the room with his bag and ran hurriedly down the hall.

In the kitchen, Goku was already waiting for his son, having eaten breakfast, and talking to Chi-Chi. The Ox King ate at the table still. "Gohan," Goku greeted with his usual smirk, "You slept in again. Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Gohan said, a little unsure, "I just had a bad dream. It's fine now though."

"Well here's your lunch," Chi-Chi handed her son his bag, "And I already got breakfast all packed up for you so you can eat on the way-"

"Actually, I'm not really all that hungry," Gohan said to his mother. He turned to Goku, "Can we leave now?"

Chi-Chi was surprised, "Are you sure?" she asked, rushing forward already to feel her son's forehead. "You feel warm. Maybe you should stay home today."

This made Gohan freak. "No! I have to train! I owe it to Dad and Piccolo and everybody on Earth to be the best I can be!" His mouth still set in a frown, he thought. _If something happens to Dad then I'll never forgive myself. I have to train and read harder to keep up._

The Ox King looked up, between Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan.

Goku looked perplexed, standing there with his hands on his hips. "Well we better not keep Piccolo waiting. Come on." With a frown now, Goku led his son towards the door with his hand on his back. He powered up and looked at Gohan, who had put his packed lunch in his bag. Goku also had a lunch, but held it in his hand. "Ready?" Gohan nodded anxiously, powering up, and the two flew off.

Chi-Chi ran to the doorway, worried, and watched the two until they were out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Not hard enough," Piccolo growled, sending Gohan flying for the fourth time. "You have to concentrate, Gohan!"

Gohan, who had landed quite a few yards away, pushed himself up slowly, panting. Losing sleep and having that awful dream was really taking its toll on him. Not to mention he had skipped breakfast. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face and he wiped it away, looking up at his dad.

Goku was standing next to Piccolo, in his usual battle stance, but he had a frown on his face. He had all morning.

Gohan walked back over, a little bruised and beaten.

"Your timing's off and you're rushing things. Unless you've got somewhere else to go I suggest you start to actually try," Piccolo scoffed.

"I AM trying! I'll do better, I promise," Gohan protested, stepping forward.

"That's what you said two moves ago," Piccolo rumbled.

Goku, who had said nothing the entire time, suddenly turned to Piccolo. "Maybe he's just tired. He skipped out on breakfast this morning."

"Pfft, that's no excuse," Piccolo said, still glaring down at Gohan, "He fought much better 3 years ago when he was in the wild and hungry. And that was BEFORE I had even stepped in. He merely didn't bring his head today that much is for certain," he went back to his glaring.

Gohan looked down at his feet. '…attacks are of course much higher in those who repeatedly take themselves to the limit.' The line from the book last night echoed in his head. He HAD brought his head…just was focusing it on two things, training and his Dad's health.

He flinched when Goku coughed. And Goku seemed to notice this. He crouched down. "Hey, come here for a second."

Gohan walked sheepishly over to his dad, still looking at his feet.

"You can tell me what's wrong, Gohan. I've been watching you all day and I know something isn't right."

Gohan still trained his eyes on his feet though, not wanting to meet his father's gaze. So Goku took it upon himself to lift his son's head.

"Something's been on your mind ever since I caught you reading last night, and I won't go away unless you tell me," he offered a smile.

"Reading?" Piccolo interrupted rudely, his frown getting deeper. "Reading what?"

Goku looked up at him. "Some science book, I guess. I didn't catch the entire title."

Piccolo crossed his arms. "Does he have it with him?"

Goku's eyes fell across the land and stopped at Gohan's bag.

Gohan looked up and over nervously as his father walked over to it. Goku opened it up, reached inside, and pulled out Gohan's book.

Moments passed. Goku flipped through pages, pausing at parts with pictures.

"What is it? Did you find anything?" Piccolo called, still standing near a paralyzed and slightly trembling Gohan.

Goku looked directly at Gohan. "Is this what you're afraid of?" He held up the book for all to see.

Gohan, still trembling slightly, nodded and nervously swallowed. "I…I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Goku walked over with the book still in hand. "Shh, don't talk like that," he crouched down to Gohan's level again. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I have the cure from that guy from the future, remember?"

Gohan looked up at his dad, sniveling slightly and blinking back tears. "But what if you don't have it when you need it? Who will know how to take care of you?"

"Worrying isn't going to solve anything," Goku tried to reason. He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You need to focus on your training, Gohan. The world will need you in two years to protect it."

Gohan wiped his face with his sleeve. "Yeah, but the world needs you too, Dad. More than me. I mean, me and Mom need you too."

Goku shifted in his crouch, "Look, I've got the vial right here," he said, "If I feel just a little off I'll take it, alright?" Goku withdrew the container out of his shirt. He gave his son a reassured smile. "It'll be okay."

Gohan blinked, looking at his dad with pleading eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise," Goku said. Gohan rushed in to hug his dad. Goku caught him, smiling down at him. Gohan started chuckling, then laughing, and Goku followed in suit.

Piccolo watched them from a distance. _There has never been a kid who loves his father more,_ he thought.

At length, Goku released Gohan, ducking to look in his eyes again. "Alright, now you're going to train as hard as you can right?"

"Hmm," Gohan took a step back, nodding. He looked ready.

"Great," Goku said with his usual smirk, "Now get over there and give me fifty pushups," he motioned with his head back behind him. "We need to work on control over your strength."

"Okay!" Gohan jogged off a little distance and went down on the ground to perform the exercise.

Goku stood up, bushing himself off. He watched his son go with his hands on his hips.

Piccolo walked on over and stopped next to Goku. "He's going to be just like you. I can tell," he said in his usual low voice.

Goku looked over at him. "Thanks Piccolo."

Piccolo smirked, "You're assuming that's a compliment."

With that Piccolo crossed his arms. Goku glanced at him smirking, and then went back to watching his son, thinking about the thrill of the impending danger in just two short years.

And how he'd do anything to keep things the way they are now.


End file.
